Autumn has come
by AngelHalo228
Summary: Autumn, the pretty confident sister of Michael and Sam Emerson and only daughter to Lucy Emerson, falls for Marko. She drinks the blood and automatically decides to become a full vampire. But what will her family think when they find out.not a slash!
1. Santa Carla

**We were pulling into Santa Carla now, I caught sight of my reflection in a passing mirror, and boy did I look good. My waist length black hair was tied back and my Saffire eyes shined brightly.**

**My twin brother Michael sat next to me, constantly glancing out the window. My younger brother Sam sat in the front next to my mum, his huge Siberian husky, Nanook sat on the floor.**

**Mum turned on the radio, an ancient song started up, "Change it…" We all groaned. She sang a bit and then changed it. **

**Finally the car stopped. I looked out the window and was disgusted, it looked like something from a chainsaw masica movie, and there were stuffed animals everywhere. Up on the porch I could see my grandad, he looked dead.**

**I slowly followed my mum up to the porch to check if he was alright, when he jumped up and scared the shit out of me. "What the hell!" I screamed, followed by my mother yelling at me and my brothers laughing.**

**I slumped up to a spare room and started unpacking, when I was all done I convinced my brothers to come with me to a concert playing tonight, down on the board walk. They grudgingly agreed.**

**Michael dragged mine and his motorbike out of the trailer, his was a beat up old dirt bike and mine was a green Harley. Sam hopped on the back of my bike as we revved the engines and rode to town.**

**We headed off to the concert and got a good shot and sat listening to the music, but hen I noticed Michael was distracted, Sam noticed too. We caught sight of where his gaze ended and their was a tall girl with long curly brown hair, brown eyes and hippie clothes just like me, though mine were better. She was standing with a gorgeously cute little boy.**

**She caught Michaels gaze and ran away with the little boy. Michael insisted on chasing her and Sam insisted on following Michael, so I thought I'd go and see mum.**

**On my way to Max's Video store, where my mum had managed to score a job I saw four boys sitting on motor cycles, four really hot boys but one in particular caught my attention. **

**Feeling brave I walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Autumn what's your name?"**

"**Marko…Wanna ride?" he asked flashing pearly white teeth. I grinned and settled myself onto his bike; suddenly that hippie girl had come out of nowhere and jumped on the back of the blonde spiky haired one, David. Her name was Star and the little boy Laddie jumped on the back of another guy's bike, Dwayne and Paul was the only one with no-one on his bike.**

**My brothers were suddenly standing in front of the bikes, "Looks like she stiffed ya!" Sam laughed at Michael.**

**Neither of them had noticed me and for that I was grateful. All at once the bikes took off at high speed, I tightened my grip around Marko's waist, but yelled and whooped with joy, pretty soon we stopped at a cliff base. **

**With Marko's help, I made it to the top and followed them all into an old abandoned hotel room. I crashed on the couch, Marko gave me a drag of his weed. I inhaled the brilliant taste. Paul came in with a huge box of pizza. I ate and ate, I was then offered a taste of wine.**

"**Don't David! She's innocent! Marko! Paul! Dwayne! Don't!" Star shouted, her and Laddie were cowering on the bed. **

**To say I was confused was an understatement. I looked confusedly at Marko. "Don't worry, it's just wine." He said and took a large gulp of the 'wine'.**

**I took the bottle and took a huge sip, than nearly toppled over. Star and Marko came to see if I was alright. Suddenly I looked at everything in a new way.**

"**To finish becoming one of us Autumn you must kill somebody…"**


	2. First chapter redone

**We were pulling into Santa Carla now, I caught sight of my reflection in a passing mirror, and boy did I look good. My waist length black hair was tied back and my Saffire eyes shined brightly.**** We passed the brightly painted sign, when the sun shined back in my window, so I turned around to avoid it and saw the eerie words 'Murder Capital of the world' written across the back. I looked over at my twin brother Michael and saw the curiosity in his eyes, that would've been shining in mine. **

**My younger brother Sam sat in the front next to my mum, his huge Siberian husky, Nanook sat on the floor.**** Sam was shooting mum pained looks as she tried to sing along to a song. He turned it down, she turned it back up, he tried once more and when that didn't work he pulled his baggy, trench coat over his head and hummed really loudly. **

**I leaned forward and pulled a chunk of his sandy blonde hair, which was still poking out. He yelped and pulled the coat off. He looked straight at Michael. **

"**It wasn't me, it was Autumn." Michael said, annoyed that I'd gotten him in trouble already. Sam just gave him a look, like 'yeah right'.**

**Annoyed by all our bickering, mum turned the radio up louder as an old, ancient song came on. ****She started singing, very out of tune, might I add. Glancing about the car I realised my shoe lace was untied, bending down to tie up my bright yellow converse, I felt someone pull a chunk off **_**my **_**hair.**

**I sit back up looking around, I spot Michael, who looks a little too innocent, just staring out the window. I reach over and slap him across the head.**

"**OW! What was that for?" he asked genuinely surprised. I feel bad, he didn't do it and I hit him, that means only one person could have…and that one little fourteen year old brat was laughing his guts out.**

"**Mum! Sam pulled my hair!" I cried turning on the water works. It's not that I don't like my brothers, it's just try being stuck in a car with them for five hours, then see how you feel.**

**I stopped the waterworks and looked out the window…gee everyone looks like freaks around here. I groaned in relief when mum pulled up at a gas station to refill the tank. I got out of the car and stretched my legs a bit. **

**I finally had a proper good look around. Shabby, weird houses. Weird people, weird stores. Awesome boardwalk. My kind of place, better than Phoenix, all the kids there were tan snobs and sports freaks. My roaming gaze landed on some poor kids in a dumpster fishing around for food. **

**My heart strings twanged…my weakness was kids. I fished through my pockets and pulled out a twenty buck note, I walked over to the kids. The larger one, a girl, looked up at my arrival. "Here guys, go buy some food." I handed her the money. She grinned up at me and said thanks, before dragging her brother to the nearest department store.**

**Happy that I'd done my good deed for the day, I dragged my Neon green Harley Davidson out of the trailer and went for a ride up the road and back. Mum showed her disapproval, with her classic purse of the lips but other than that she let me continue on my bike all the way to Grandpa's with Michael close behind me on his beet up old dirt bike.**

**I pulled up and checked out my surroundings. I can not live here, it looks like something from one of Michael's Texas chainsaw masica movies! Grandpa had stuffed real animals and had them hanging or standing anywhere they could fit.**

**We all grabbed a couple of boxes and made our way up to the front door, when Sam caught sight of Grandpa lying, motionless on the floor. **

"**Oh…My…God." I said, before rushing over to see if he was alright, with mum , close behind. **

"**Hey, if he's dead can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked.**

**I glared at him about to retort when, "Playing dead and doing a good job of it I hear!" Grandpa laughed as he rose.**

"**Not funny Grandpa!" I snapped and walked into the house. I found an empty room, (minus the bed and desk, wardrobe) and settled down my boxes. I breathed in a deep breath to calm myself down and nearly gagged. The air was so dusty; I ran over to the window and tugged it open. I stuck my head outside and breathed in the fresh air. I could see Sam and Michael outside, being the irresponsible person I was, I pulled off my shoe and aimed for Michael's head, then I let the shoe go. Bull's eye! It hit its target. **

**I was laughing, because Michael thought it was Sam and Sam was saying Michaels on drugs. I just had to play my part. "You hoo, boys, it was me!"**

**They yelled and then I could hear there footsteps on the stairs. I ran to shut my door, but Michael beat me to it and slammed it open. Sam and him entered and backed me up onto the bed, then they pounced and tickled me and tickled me and tickled me. **

**Finally I couldn't take it anymore and told them I had to pee, just like I predicted, they left like I had a can of pepper spray. I decided to have a shower and maybe sneak out. **

**I walked into my own personal bathroom and had a warm shower, then I got out and dressed. I put on a ankle length blue wavy print skirt and a tight tie-died singlet. I completed my hippie look with yellow flip flops and a studded red fore head band.**

**After telling mum, that I was tired and going to bed, I snuck out through the window. I got to the garage and slowly pushed my bike out, down the drive. When I reached the end of the road, I revved the bike really loud and headed of down towards the board walk.**


	3. Meeting Them

**I finally pulled up at the boardwalk, with time to spare before my siblings would get here, so I went to get some fairy floss, on my way to the stand I was distracted. I could hear some rocking music, so I followed my feet. **

**Upon arriving at the scene, I saw that it was a concert, so I sat down next to a tall, pretty brown head girl and a young black head boy.**

**We struck up conversation and I found out their names were Star and Laddie.**

"**So when did you move here Autumn?" Laddie asked, looking up at me with huge green orbs. **

"**Just today actually. My mum got a divorce. So we have to live with our Grandpa. That'll be loads of fun." I muttered, glad I had found some new friends.**

"**That's nice, that you and your family are so close. My parents wrote me off years ago, poor Laddie, his parents left him here in Santa Carla." Star sighed. "Don't look now but there's this guy staring at me over there." **

**Ignoring her warning of not to look, I did exactly that, I looked. "Ewe! That's my twin brother Michael and the midget next to him is my little brother Sam!"**

**Laddie looked over Star's should and looked at Sam. "He dresses funny!"**

"**Yeah, I guess he does…but all his dorky friends back in Phoenix, used to dress like that too. So I guess that explains why he's so weird." I said thoughtfully.**

"**Autumn, come with me and Star to meet our friends…pretty please." Laddie begged, grabbing my hand.**

**I couldn't resist him, he was just too cute. "Sure…I'll get my bike on the way. Lead the way L-Man." I said giving him a playful shove towards a gap in the crowd. I glanced over my shoulder, back at my brothers to see that they were following us. Great just great… I thought.**

**Star though when I looked forward had magically disappeared and so had my brothers. Laddie and I finally reached the path of the board walk. **

"**Hey L-Man, my bikes over here." I led him over to my bike and he just stood there with his mouth hanging open. "What is there a fish in your mouth or something? Come on hop on the back." I began to turn around, ready to help him get on, when I realised, he was already on. **

**I got comfortable and started the bike. Laddie instructed me to keep going till I get to the Ferris wheel and his friends should be there.**

**Finally the bright lights of the Ferris, Laddie all the while humming a tune in my ear. Suddenly Laddie sat up straight and started pointing and waving at a group of four boys, all sitting on their own motor cycles.**

"**Hey! Hey Guys! This is Autumn! She's mine and Star's friend!" Laddie yelled, running towards them the moment I stopped my bike. **

**They all stood up to come and examine me and my bike. The obvious leader was a tall platinum blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes, he wore a black trench coat, black pants and a black t-shirt. Another one had dark brown hair, with lightly tanned skin, he was wearing a brown leather jacket and black leather pants with no top on. The next one I saw had wild blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he wore tight white leather pants and a fishnet t-shirt underneath a black torn jacket. The last one was the cutest. He had curly blonde hair, huge brown eyes and looked more or less my age. He was wearing a colourful jacket with all bits and bobs hanging off of it, with tight brown pants and a white wife beater, that was cut of above the belly button.**

"**That's David." Platinum blonde guy.**

"**That's Dwayne." Brown haired guy.**

"**That's Paul." Wild hair guy.**

"**And that's Marko." Laddie said pointing at the cute blonde.**

"**Hi I'm Autumn Emerson. I just moved here from Phoenix." I said trying to make small talk with them.**

**Marko grinned and held his hand out, "Marko, cool bike where'd you get it?"**

"**I found it a the tip, but I fixed it up, with the help of my obnoxious brother." I answered, flicking my hair over my shoulders.**


	4. The Cave

**Paul came up to me and slung an arm around my shoulder. "So Harley Davidson, what's up?"**

"**Nothing much, why Paulie?" I asked already giving these guys my own personal nicknames. Paul—Paulie. Dwayne—D. David—Davie and Marko—Marko-Polo.**

"**Where's Star?" The leader, David asked with his piercing eyes.**

"**She saved me, by running off and having my brother stalk her. See I snuck out tonight, so my brothers wouldn't dog tail me." I felt a pair off eyes on my back so I turned around to Dwayne the brooding looking one. "You look jus-" but I never got to finish as Star jumped on the back of David's motorcycle. **

**Dwayne had gotten me thinking, he reminded me of my best friend back in grade school, Evan Rodgers. I wonder why?**

**Suddenly I heard my brothers voice, so I did the only logical explanation, I quickly hugged Marko, who was the closest to me, so that my brothers couldn't see my face.**

"**They're gone." Marko whispered in my ear. Blushing I pulled away from him and headed over to my bike, ready to go home.**

"**Wait! Autumn! You can't go home yet, come back to our place and check it out. Please?" Laddie pleaded with me from the back of Dwayne's bike.**

"**Oh, fine." I agreed, I mean who couldn't give in to this kid. **

"**Follow me and stay close." Marko stage whispered. Everyone laughed. I blushed again and got on my bike and followed them. We rode down the steps onto the beach, all the way to the forest and then to the cliff at Hangmans Bluff and if it wasn't for Marko I would have ridden straight off the edge. But he grabbed the back of my bike just in time. **

**He took my hand and led me down a rickety old wooden stair case towards the base of a cave. The others were already far ahead of us, whooping and screaming.**

**We finally entered the cave, it was so awesome. There were curtains hanging everywhere, a huge broken fountain in the middle, mismatched couches and beds all around the outsides. "Holy crap this place is awesome!"**

**I was about to go over and talk to Dwayne when my stomach growled. Blushing as every head turned to me I stared at the floor. "Marko, food." The chilling voice of David commanded. I was a bit upset that Marko had to let go of my hand to go and get some food, but it did give me time to talk to Dwayne.**

"**Hey Dwayne. Where did you live, before you lived here?" I asked, my eyes drilling into his.**

"**Phoenix, Why?"**

"**Because, you remind me of one of my friends…Evan Rodgers?"**

"**That's ni-" he went to replied before Paul cut him off.**

"**Hey that's his middle and last name." Paul said chucking me Dwayne's ID card.**

**I flipped it open:**

_**Dwayne Evan Rodgers**_

"**Wait! What the Hell! Cordelia!" Dwayne shouted coming to realisation.**

"**Hey Evan."**


	5. A night out?

"**Oh my God!" I screamed and jumped over the couch and gave him a huge hug. As he hugged me back I heard some snickering which brought me back to the real world.**

**Letting Dwayne go, I did my 'melting heart trick', flip the hair over the shoulders and the sexy smolder. My Saffire eyes met with a pair of glazed brown ones and I knew my plan had succeded. Our eye connection was broken by everyone running forward to grab the different sorts of pizza. **

**With the blood rushing towards my checks, I brushed the hair out of my eyes and reached for a slice of supreme pizza. Pealing of the olives and placing them in my mouth separately, I was soon finished and it didn't take me long to reach for another slice.**

**Raising it to my mouth, I was stopped by a hand on my hand, a well manicured finger lowered the pizza slice and raised a bottle to my lips. Surprised, I drunk heavily from the wine bottle. Wine wasn't usually my thing, but this wine tasted extra good. **

**But then it was over as Marko took the bottle away from my lips, I let a whine escape my lips as I saw him drink. Rich laughter rolled and bounced around the room from my left…Dwayne.**

"**You! I may be happy to see you but you…" My sentence was interrupted by me starting to break out into coughs. "W-wa-t-ter…" I gasped. Everyone rushed to find some water, but David raised his hand, mouthing the words, '3, 2, 1'. It was as if it was some kind of voodoo. **

**Sighing I sat back, passing it off as just a minor allergy problem. There was so much dust in this room. "Hey, Harley, you know what I like you. Your spunky, but you need to eat or you'll get sick." Paul practically yelled across the room with a wicked glint in his eyes.**

"**Yes, eat." The chilling voice of David made me comply. I took a bite out of the pizza, savoring the odd taste? "Tell me, Autumn, how are those leaches?"**

"**Leaches?" I looked down at my slice of supreme and screamed. I had been eating leaches not olives. What kind of sick joke is this? I threw the slice on the floor, hit myself across the head and looked back down. It was just an ordinary slice of pizza, with olives and cheese. Woah! Must of've had too much wine. **

**Leaning down to pick up the slice of pizza, David leant forward and stopped me. Handing me his slice, motioning for me to eat up. Screaming I rope the slice, it was crawling with slaters. But at a second glance I saw that it was just little anchovies.**

**Pushing all food away, I sat and pondered. "Autumn? Please don't go yet. They do this with everyone…will you come with them to the tracks? And then come back to me?"**

"**I really need to be getting ho-o." Looking into his large eyes, I sighed, this kid would be the death of me. "I guess I can spend a few more hours out." **

**Cheering and Hurrying was heard. I turned back to the three boys. They were all rushing out the door. Marko alone was waiting. He held out a jacket very similar to his and when I walked over he placed it on my arms and I shrugged it on. It was warm and smelt like cinnamon and sugar cookies. I gave him a big cheesy grin and skipped off after the others. Marko trailing behind me. When we reached outside, everyone was on there bikes, I walked towards mine but Paul grabbed my hand as I walked past and pulled me up onto his bike.**

**In a cheerful, annoying brother kind of way he placed my hands around his waste and smirked over at Marko; who was glaring disgruntled at him. I giggled, a infectious sound and Paul joined in with me. I gave Marko a weak smile and made a silent vow, that on the way back from where ever we were going that I'd ride with him. **

**And just as suddenly as my mother had divorced my father and moved, we were off at the highest speed possible. Arriving at the train tracks, the boys dumped there bikes, Paul leaned over to help me get off when his arm was swatted away by Dwayne. Tugging on his ear, and then tapping his nose and winking twice, he laughed and watched as I copied him, repeating our grade school best friend handshake. **

**I laughed at the bemused looks on David, Paul and Marko's faces. Punching Dwayne lightly on the shoulder I walked over to Marko. David moved away, having to drag Paul alone after him. It was obvious that they senses me and Marko had some sort of bond. **

**Flicking the collar of my jacket up, I inhaled the tempting odor and slung my arm around Marko's waist. Rejoining the group we all headed to the tracks. I watched as the boys dropped into unknowns. Peering over, with my hand still securely around Marko's waist, I saw them hanging by the railings just below the track.**

**Freaking out, I yelled for them to get back up and stop being stupid. But I was silenced by Marko, placing his lips on mine and then dropping to join the boys. "Guy's what the hell! Get back up here! I can hear the train! Your going to die!" **

"**Join us Autumn. Become one of us. Just jump down. If you don't jump you die. Simply choice. Make it now." David's voice floated up to me. **

**The train was closer now then ever. I could have taken 10 steps and touched it. Making a snap descision, I listened to my instinct and dropped, my hands acted by themselves and grabbed onto the bars just in time. Holding on for dear life as the train rattled over head I scrunched my eyes up. **

**Noices of wind moving quickly, made me open my eyes. There was only me and David hanging now. "Drop, join us."**

**He then let go and fell straight down into the fog. I had a choice; go with my heart and drop, or listen to my head and climb back up. **

**I chose my heart.**

**AN/**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter guys. Sorry I ahvent updated in ages. But im going to make up for by adding another three chapters **** all I need in return is for you to re-view…**


	6. One day

**Remarkably I landed straight on my feet. Laughing joyfully I looked at David. The realization dawned on me. It was impossible for any human bean to be able to accomplish that feat and land on there feet, as well as survive!**

**Walking backwards away slightly from the boys, I stared them each in the eye, one by one. "You. Need. To. Explain. Something. Don't. You?" I said taking another step back with each word. **

**And with each step I took backwards they took a step forwards. "Yeah. We need to show you something. Follow us." **

**The boys made there way up the hill, where faint rock 'n' roll music could be heard. I followed them, making sure there was just enough space in between us, so I could keep my focus on all four of them. I watched as they walked over the hill, I stood on the hill, watching the scene below me. There was about five or six tents all around a small bonfire. There was lots of girls and boys dancing and singing. **

**The boys faced me and laughed. Their faces changed, to fanged, yellow eyed beasts. Before they pounced on the awaiting crowd below and attached themselves to the necks of the party goers. **

**I stood there on the hill, transfixed to the spot. Both fascinated and disgusted. The smell of fresh blood so alluring. I felt my face beginning to change. I felt my teeth prick my lip and I licked the blood off. **

"**Come, join us. Become one of us." Dwayne called from the midst of blood and guts. **

**A cold wind blew my hair around me and I screamed, coming to my senses. I ran, ran all the way till I couldn't run any more. Then I collapsed, lost in the shadows. **

**A voice ringing though my head, **_**one day, you have one day. **_

**I woke up the next day, wearing the same clothes I had worn the day before. My shirt was covered in dirt and my skirt was ripped slightly at the hem. I was only wearing one shoe, and had obviously lost my headband.**

**Everything came flooding back from the previous night as I stared upon my dirty reflection in the full length mirror. Turning towards my window at a loud noise, I backed away until I found my black ray bans. Shoving them onto my face, I quickly shut the blinds. I was a vampire.**

**As I was searching my face for any appearance changes, my door was thrown open and Sam jumped into my room, Nanook close in tow. He jumped on my bed, with his cheeky grin. "So, you must have been really sick to be able to have sneaked out of the house and gone to the board walk last night and not come home till the early hours of the morning?"**

"**Oh, so you noticed that huh? And what time is it exactly?" I said worried he could see something that I couldn't, like I was half invisible or I had bright red eyes.**

"**Yeah I noticed, everyone heard you get home last night. You were practically screaming. I'm telling you it was kind of scary. Um, time wise it's probably about 4:50." He said checking out my old comics that were lying on the floor.**

"**I was screaming?" I didn't even remember getting home last night.**

"**Yeah, 'One day, I have one day'. What do you have one day for sis?" he said his expression giving me an idea why Curiosity killed the cat.**

"**Not really sure, you sure I was entirely awake? Maybe I meant something like one day left before I have to face Michael's stinky breath… or one day left till the TV guide comes and I cannot watch TV… I don't really know, sorry little brother." I was positive they were nice saves and I hope Sam couldn't see through them.**

"**Uh. Okay then. Well I'm taking Nanook to the board walk, do you want to come with me?" He asked, hopeful that we would get to spend time together. **

"**Yeah sure, just let me have a quick shower and get changed. Out!" I laughed and pushed him and his giant dog out of my room. **

**Once I was all dressed and ready to go in blue leggings and a red singlet, I headed downstairs to find Sam. He was in the garage with Grandpa, they were getting out of the car. **

"**Where did you guys go?" I asked, because Sam was here less then 20 minutes ago.**

"**Oh hello Autumn, nice day!" Grandpa replied before shuffling into the house. I turned around and watched him, maybe one day I would help him find his marbles.**

"**We went no-where A, he's insane!" Sam said with a role of his eyes. "So, how we getting to town?"**

"**We're taking my bike dummy!" I replied as if it was completely obvious. "Jump on the back bud and make sure your dog, doesn't scratch my baby."**

**Once we were all secure and I and made sure my precious Harley had no scratches from the previous night, I rode it straight into town, towards a comic book store that Sam gave me directions for.**


	7. Vampire oh well life could beworst

**Walking into the building, I groaned at the look. There were random comics everywhere. Superman with batman, Thor with horror comics. And quite frankly it smelt like dope. Not that I minded that much…**

**Looking out the window, I sighed contentedly, the sun was going down. I removed my sunnies and walked over to the Horror section, while Sam walked over to the 'supposed' superhero section. Two guys followed him from the other side of the stand. I heard their whole conversation.**

"**Hey guys?" That was Sam.**

"**Noticed anything about Santa Carla yet?" Said the older looking one in a muscle shirt and a red bandana.**

"**Yeah, pretty cool isn't it? If "**

**I ignored the rest of the conversation as I came across a vampire book, curious, I picked it up. The first page was all about identifying vampires. **

**1. Tries to stay out of the daylight.**

**2. Sleeps all day, out all night.**

**3. Bad breath.**

**4. Longer finger nails.**

**Inhaling sharply I looked at my nails, they **_**had**_** grown longer. I did sleep all day and the light was affecting me. But surely I didn't have bad breath, right? As inconspicuously as I could, I swept my hair out of my eyes and then I breathed on my hand, woo! Boy that did stink!**

**I walked over to Sam. "Hey buddy, I've got business, to deal with; okay? Will you be alright here, with your friends?" I hoped he said yes, I had to go and see David, immediately.**

"**Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight?" he asked, sort of distracted. **

"**Maybe." And with that I walked out the door. I don't think he really heard my answer anyway. **

**I jumped on my bike and headed towards where I met the boys with Laddie the previous day. Sure enough there on their four bikes were the boys. I dumped the bike and ran over to them. I jumped on the back of Marko's bike and whispered in his ear; "I've decided and the answer is no, I want to stay human." **

**He looked down at me really disappointed. He was about to speak before I whacked him across the head. "You idiot! Did you really think I'd choice to stay human!" I grinned and he whooped and yelled out to tell the others.**

**Suddenly I was surrounded by hugs. Faces passed by my eyes; Paul, Dwayne, Marko, David, Star and Laddie, the latter holding onto my legs before being picked up by me. **

"**So, when are you going to make your first kill?" Marko asked me.**

"**Um, can't one of you like just bite me or something?" I said awkwardly.**

"**Nope, and what difference would it make anyway? You'd have to kill someone eventually…" Dwayne answered for him.**

"**Damn. Who? Where? When? And it cant be anyone I know, okay?" I said making sure they knew that I wasn't just about to kill like my brother or Grandpa.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Dwayne, you go with her. We have unfinished business with Star and her **_**companion.**_**" David said, I could see Marko was going to complain, but with the look in David's eyes he knew there was no arguing.**

**Dwayne and me, walked towards our bikes and walked them through the boardwalk. "Before I, you know, I need to do something and I want your help."**

"**What are you going to do?" He asked curious.**

"**Buy a puppy. Since I'm leaving home, which I will be, I want one." I had wanted a puppy since I was younger, due to the fact that other then Nanook; my dad had kept our other dog, Jak. Jak was a gorgeous golden retriever. **

"**You haven't changed one bit Cordelia." He smiled, just like he used to when we were kids. **

"**Neither have you Evan." I retorted poking my tongue out at him.**

**We left our bikes outside of the animal shelter. Dwayne was explaining how it was a good thing that I was getting a puppy because vampires needed daytime protectors and Star and Laddie weren't good enough. **

**We entered and I checked out row after row of dogs. None of them were really calling out to me. I wasn't even really paying attention when we checked out the last stall, I went to turn away, when I heard a desperate whine and pawing on the bars. Slowly I turned back and sighed. I had found my dog. It was an adorable golden bullmastiff. She had HUGE brown eyes that just seemed to be calling me. **

**Dwayne called over the shop assistant and paid for my dog. He also threw more money at her and got given a 2 bowls and a collar. The dog was brought out of the cage and I grabbed her, hugging her to my chest. **

"**Interesting choice, what are you going to name **_**it?**_**" He said petting my new companion on the head.**

"_**It **_**is a she!" I replied with my trade mark eye roll and tongue flick. "And I think I'll name her something spunky…like…?"**

"**Cherish?"**

"**No."**

"**FIFO?"**

"**No."**

"**Josef?"**

"**Dude, half of the names you just said were guy names. Shut up!" I growled. "I'm trying to think."**

"**Fine, fine, don't get touchy!" he growled back.**

"**I know! Tanvir! It means strong!" I whooped with success.**

"**Tanvir? For a girl? And you thought I was strange? Your so weird Cord!" he laughed, slapping me across the head softly. "Finally!" he said as we left the store. "Lets eat!"**


End file.
